The present invention relates to framing for a window of the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, and to a motor vehicle door including such framing.
It is known to make the rear lights of motor vehicles, and in particular the stop lights, by integrating them in air deflectors, also known as spoilers, which are placed to extend the roof or the trunk.
These deflectors then simultaneously constitute housings for the lights, which means there is no need to provide separate housings for the lights.